


Haunted By Something Still Alive

by cyanidegirl



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Dick needs to stop beating Dick up, JASON HAS ARRIVED, M/M, god damn hero complexes, sort of, wally just wants the world to stop beating Dick up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanidegirl/pseuds/cyanidegirl
Summary: You've always believed in ghosts, just not the ones that walk through walls.





	

   You have never believed in the supernatural, never believed in magic.  You have always put your faith in science, in facts and numbers.  No, you have never believed in the supernatural, but you have always believed in ghosts.

         You can see it in his eyes, when he comes home and tells you his little brother is back.  That his little brother is tearing a city apart in rage.  You can see how it keeps him up, how he pours over every detail just trying to think of a way to help.  To bring his brother _home_.  His eyes are tired, and he clings to you every time Jason’s name is mentioned.

         He believes he failed Jason, that he is to blame for the boy’s death.  You have tried again and again to tell him otherwise, and you were making _progress_.  Then Jason came back. Came back full of anger and pain and even _he_ didn't blame Dick for his death.  Continued to rage and riot, but didn't blame Dick.

         You have always believed in ghosts, believed that people can be haunted by mistakes and ideas and people they failed.  But you don't know what to do to help him when he is haunted by something still alive.


End file.
